Harry Potter - A Rose and Scorpius story My version of events
by MortalJinx
Summary: Please review and if any requests let me know, it's a rough draft and I may add to it


Rose and Scorpius ?  
Part 1; "You first, Rose dear." says my mum as I get my trolley ready and ran through the barrier. I immediately feel happier then ever when I spot the Hogwarts Express.

at last, i'm going back!  
I'm starting my fifth year at Hogwarts which means O.W.L's are coming up. I'm rather excited for them, my grades have been top in our year for the last four years I've spent at Hogwarts.  
I wait for my parents and Hugo, my little brother, before going on board. Mum appears first closely followed by Hugo and then dad. "Well, see you at Christmas." I say hugging them both. As I enter the Hogwarts Express I slam into someone, of course it had to be him, Scorpius. My stomach twists in knots as I murmur a sorry. "It's okay," he says with a half-smile. And then we do this awkward dance, where you try to pass someone and they go the same way. I blush when Scorpius grabs shoulders and walks around me, clearly amused.  
"See you later then," he says.  
I nod and walk through the train to find my cousins, James, Lily and Albus. We always sit together on the first day back.

Part 2; I open the compartment door to find just the people I wanted, with one addition. Summer Jackson, a tall Ravenclaw prefect, a intelligent blonde with bright blue eyes also James' girlfriend. "Hey," I greet them with a grin. James stands up and gives me a hug first closely followed by Lily and Albus, then sliding back down into their seats James puts his hand around Summer's shoulder and I see her blush. "So," she says straightening up. "How was your summer holiday?" she asked. I always liked Summer, she was really nice and bright, always smiling and got top grades like me we usually partnered up in classes.  
"Good, yours?" I ask smiling up at her and James and suddenly am reminded of Scorpius. I've liked him ever since second year when it was only a small crush but it had developed to a stronger attraction throughout the years. James, of course, is the only one who knows this little secret. "It was good," she tells me, taking James' hand. I'm really happy for them, she clearly makes James happy.  
Right then Hugo walks in, "Oi, hello my mates," he says jumping into the seat behind me and giving James a smirk. Lily giggles as Albus and I roll our eyes at him. Hugo has been quite obnoxious for the last couple of months. "Anyone want a chocolate frog?" "Me, pass." I say immediately as my stomach rumbles. "Magic word, Rose?" "Fine, please?" He passes me the frog I pop it open and eat it in one bite.  
"Who you've got?" asks Hugo, who collects the cards.  
"Uncle Harry!" I say excitedly giving Lily, Albus and James a grin. "Ah, well we've got about fifty of those, dad likes to keep them." says Albus amused.  
"Same here," says Hugo. "Dad has about thirty of his and even more of mum's."  
We all laugh. Few hours pass, Hugo and Lily left with their friends. James and Summer have been whispering and giggling for the last half hour, and Albus is asleep, snoring occasionally.  
I pull out a roll of parchment and start scribbling a word in many different letterings, Scorpius.  
The compartment doors slide open but I don't bother looking up positive that's it's either Lily or Hugo "Hey, have you seen a cat.?" Says a familiar voice, too familiar, i've spoken to this voice today.  
My heart sinks as I look up at Scorpius who is looking right into my eyes. Quickly rolling up the parchment I shake my head feeling my cheeks go pink. James steps in, "Sorry mate, but no." and gives him a smile. James and Scorpius are a bit of friends I guess, they had their difference on the Qudditch pitch though as they are both on different teams. As a Keeper James' build is a bit bigger and muscular, while Scorpius was handsome and skinny but really charming seeker.  
"Oh, okay thanks anyway." he says waving at me and closing the door behind him.  
I mouth a silent 'thankyou' to James.  
Part 3; The welcoming feast was delicious as always. With seven new addition to Gryffindor, we head for the common room. I stat behind waiting for James while he says goodbye to Summer.  
Feeling a bit awkward watching them snog I turn my attention to the armor just fee feet away pretending to examine it. "Hey," I hear a voice behind me and sure enough it is Scorpius again.  
"Hi!" I say in the most casual way possible. "Found that cat?" "What? Oh, yeah I did." he says turning pink which makes me suspicious.  
"So..?"  
"Yea, well see you tomorrow. Believe we have Charms and Potions together. Night Rose." he says slowly turing.  
"Yea, see ya. Night." I turn around and find James staring at me with a smirk.  
"Shut up," I say also smiling as we head up the marble staircase.

Part 4; The first week back was quite pleasant. We've got out timetables the first morning and surly, I had both Charms and Potions with Scorpius, Slytherin I mean. My friends and also dorm mates got themselves a habit of gossiping about Scorpius each nigh, which I found highly unnecessary since I couldn't get him off my mind already. Regardless that, I smile every time I see him in the corridors or at lessons, anywhere, and give a soft giggle when ever he's around me. Scorpius does seem quite more interested in me, not interested as in dating but well I don't know really. I wake up on a sunny Monday morning, second week. Getting quickly dressed I almost sprint down the spiral staircase down to the common room. The common room is almost empty, except for James, waiting for me, and other third and second years.  
"Hey, James," I say, then add with a grin. "Fancy a breakfast?" James looks at me with a serious face, "Why ask if you know the answer? Name a time when I wasn't." Which I obviously can't, we have this joke in our family about that. He probably eats more than me and Hugo put together which does say something by the amount Hugo can eat, but James stays in shape.  
"Well, shall we go?"  
As we head down to the Great Hall, James forces the subject of Scorpius.  
"So, he fancies you that lad, doesn't he?"  
I turn deep scarlet, "Erm, what? No, no I don't think so."  
James laughs, "Whatever you say."  
The topic stops at that since James has a distraction now, Summer which I'm grateful for.

Part 5;  
The thought occurs to me while I watch him across the class. It's Charms and I'm partnered with James who I should say I'm paying no attention to. "Rose, hey Rose." I hear him say, and finally come back to reality.  
"Wh-What?" "Well, you've been staring at Scorpius for the last ten minutes," I try to object bit he quick says, "Don't deny it."  
I roll my eyes he know me too well.  
"How about, Rose, you finally ask him out? Has that thought occurred to you?"  
I had actually, loads of times but I would never, I mean he doesn't fancy me or anything, right?  
I ignore this and steal a glance at Scorpius who is looking straight at me, I turn away hurriedly and knock my ink with my hand. That's embarrassing I think as I clean up the ink with one smooth wave of my wand.  
Maybe he hasn't notice, I look around my shoulder slowly and see him grinning. Not such luck.

Part 6;  
October was coming nearer and nearer, it seemed impossible that they were here three weeks already. I've been tormented by James he wouldn't give up until either me or Scorpius would ask the other out, which we didn't. The Gryffindor's were trying hard for Qudditch so I had at least a few hours of peace. One afternoon I was sitting in the scribbling down my homework when James stormed in, clearly running the whole way here. He collapsed into the armchair across from me gasping for air.  
"You know, for someone in that much of a good shape you shouldn't be that tired." I say grinning. "Why'd you run anyways?"  
He raises his hand to silence me then after a few minutes finally speaks, "I had Qudditch practice but before our practice the Slytherin's were on the pitch and," another deep breath by James. "Some idiot on their team hit the bludger straight at Scorpius. He's got a conclusion but I'm pretty sure he's all fixed up by now, he has to stay in the Hospital Wing, won't be playing Saturday." If it wasn't James talking to me I would act like it doesn't bother me, but it is James. "Is he.. Is he gonna be okay?" I ask in a whisper.  
"If course!" he says reassuring me.  
"Erm, should I? Should I go and umm.." I trail off but he picks up and gives me an encouraging smile.  
"I'd say yes, but it's your choice."  
"Okay, um I'll go to the library, I think." I lie which he knows but doesn't give me a hard time.  
"Well enjoy your time at the library." he calls behind me as the portrait hole closes.

Part 7;  
I walk slowly across many corridors, empty or crowed. I really want to go to see Scorpius and got enough courage to, but what's my excuse? I try to think of something as I get nearer the Hospital Wing. I still don't have one when I stand before the doors to the Wing. Here goes nothing, I think pushing the doors open.  
Glaring around the room I see him sitting on the bed near the end, his head looks untouched but his arm is bandaged up. I hear the door close behind me with a click, and watch his head turn towards me.  
He smiles and gestures me to come with his finger.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks politely still giving me a charming smile.

Part 8;  
That is an excellent question, what an I doing here? I'm not going to tell him I fancy him, obviously, since he can get any girl he wants. I'm surprised there isn't a crowd surprising him right now.  
I try to think hard, searching for an answer or an excuse but none come to mind. "Um, to be honest I just wanted to check if your okay." I say blushing. "I mean James told me you got hurt pretty badly."  
Scorpius shrugs, "No that bad, just a broken arm and a slight conclusion." "That's bad enough Scorpius," I say watching him as he turns embarrassed which looks unbelivebly cute. "Yea, I'm not playing this weekend. They need a different seeker." he says obviously mad. "I'm sorry," I say, and before I can stop myself I suggest. "If you want I can keep you company."  
To my surprise his face brightens, "Really?!" he says smiling wide.  
"Um, yea."  
Again, I'm shocked as he stands up and gives me a... hug? But pretty happy. Here I am in the embrace of the guy I fancy for couple years now. I hug him back not quite as tightly as he's hugging me aware of his broken arm.  
When he lets go we both stand their blushing and awkwardly, "Hmm, well thanks, Rose!"  
"You're welcome," I say. "I should go now, see you tomorrow?"  
"I'll be waiting." he replies waving with his bad hand then letting out a gasp of pain. "Wrong hand," he laughs and I walk out of the Hospital Wing.

Part 9; When I hear the door close I fight the urge to yell out with happiness. It's kind of like he asked me out, right? Either way a day with Scorpius to myself I almost run to the common room to find James. I walk through the portrait hole and see him in a armchair by the fire scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Hiya, James." I say sitting in an armchair across from him."Hello, I see you had fun at the 'library'?" he asks smirking. "Oh, I did actually." I answer grinning."Good, so you two officially a couple now?""No, you know that. He doesn't even like me like that, I mean we're friends that's it." "Sure he doesn't." James says rolling his eyes."Either way, James, he asked me to say with him tomorrow! Durning the Qudditch match!""Durning the Qudditch match? Well I thought your going to watch it!" "Oh, sorry James. You know I could tell him ...""Gosh, I'm joking, Rose." he says. "We'll win by the way, without Scorpius the Slytherin's have no chance.""Yea, good!"I say standing up, "Night then James!""Yea, night."I walk towards the dormitory happier then ever.

Part 10; The next morning I wake up really early, and as I don't feel tired anymore I get dressed and head to breakfast.I stuff myself with bacon, eggs and toast till James arrives with Summer. "Morning," says Summer smiling and sitting down across from me really close to James"Hey!" I say, you can hear the excitement in my voice. "Nervous?" I add to James."I don't need to," says James. "We'll beat them.""Right,""You know, your cousin is really sure of himself. I would bet he won't be when Ravenclaw beats Gryffindor in next match." she says winking at me. I laugh, "Bet so.""Well, Summer your boyfriend," he says wrapping his hand around her shoulder. "Is sure he will beat Ravenclaw in the next match.""Sure, sure James." she answers rolling her eyes. "I'd still love you though, you know when we beat you.""Ah, at least that's good." he says giving her a kiss."Well I'll go now," I say. "Good luck James. See ya Summer." I say and walk back to the common room where I wait eagerly for the afternoon.

Part 11;At last, it came the afternoon. I was so excited I started my way towards the Hospital Wing right after the common room was deserted. I half run half speed walk through the empty corridors. When I reach the Hospital Wing I take a deep breath and push the door open. I peer inside Scorpius is sitting on his bed looking rather bored. "Hey," I say coming in."Oh, hi." he notices me and smiles. "I thought you weren't coming for a moment. Really, thanks for doing this I would have gone mad in here."I laugh, "No problem,""I would stand but I really am not allowed," he says eyeing the office at the end of the hall. "Is it your head?" I ask, shrugs, "Yea, apparently so. Anyway, thanks again." he says taking my hand into I smile.

Part 12;About an hour later we hear footsteps in the distance, the match must have ended. As much as I don't want to leave I promised James I would come right after the match."Well," I say. "I've got to go, I promised James that I'd go." "Oh, alright. Can you come and tell me who won later?" he asks sitting up."Yea, sure." I answer and stand up."Thanks once more," he says taking my hand and pushing me towards him. He kisses my cheek and smiles."Bye, then" I manage and walk slowly towards the door smiling, maybe he does like me.

Part 13; As the portrait swings open I hear the room roaring with cheers. We've obviously won, which makes me smile even more. I see James coming in from behind me, he was with Summer I'm guessing."Hey, so we've won!" he says filled with excitement."Really? I kind of noticed James," I answer gesturing the party in our common room with my hand."Oh, shut up Rose," he says jumping into an armchair.I laugh, and sit beside him."The score was..." he continues explaining everything about the game as I sit daydreaming about Scorpius. Does he like me? I think he might, I hope he does. "Hey, Rose are you listening to me?" I hear James' voice."What? Yea of course I am.""Oh, yea. I didn't ask you, how was your date with Scorpius if I'm allowed to know of course.""It wasn't a date James, but good." I look down trying to hide the blush."Sure," he murmurs.I look at James' hand watch, "Oh Merlin's beard." I gasp."What?""I was suppose to," I stop, "Never mind." I push myself up."Where are you going?" "Erm, I was suppose to go to Scorpius after.""Ah," he says smirking. "Have fun at your da-""It's not a date," I say smiling.

Part 14; I walk through the castle rather fast, I really wanted to stay a bit more with Scorpius but it's too late. I'll be lucky to get 5 minutes with him alone.I push the door open with a smile which quickly fades when I see another figure sitting by Scorpius. She's a tall blonde Slytherin, Savanna Smith, she's laughing. I hear the door slam behind me and stay frozen right in front of them, Scorpius looks up. "I um, well Gryffindor won and yea I should go." I say turning around and running out the door. How stupid was I for thinking he likes me?

Part 15; I try to hold back the tears as I ran through the castle, I don't know where but surly not the common room. I walk for five minutes then take the first door left and find myself in an empty classroom. Dropping to my knee's the tears come, how could I be so stupid? I bury my face in m knee's and stay there until...

Part 16; I hear the door slowly creak as they open. Quickly I wipe away the tears with the end of my sleeve then through blurred vision look up. That's when I catch the glimpse of those hazel eyes and blond hair, it's Scorpius. Scorpius? But wasn't he suppose to be in the hospital wing, with that girl?"What are you doing here?" I choke out.

Part 17; "Oh, Rose don't cry," he says noticing my puffy red eyes. "Please." He slides down on the ground beside me. I see him staring at me from the corner of my eye, "Please, I'm sorry.""But you have nothing to be sorry about," I say hugging my knee's closer."I do, your crying," he whispers lifting his hand wipe the single teardrop on my face with his thumb.I don't answer because that is true, not that it's his fault well kind of, but not entirely. "Rose," he whispers and this time I look up."Mmm?" I say quietly. But he doesn't answer instead he leans forwards closing his eyes and find my lips with his. Without further a do I kiss him back putting my hands around his neck.

Part 18; "So," he whispers after a whole of silence. We've been here together for about an hour now. My head rests on his chest his hand playing with my hair. "Now comes the hard part.""Which is?" I ask curiously."Telling our parents," he laughs and so do I because he'a right they don't quite 'like' each other. "We'll manage it," I say kissing his nods and closes his eyes and I move closer to his chest, feeling his soft warm hair on my hair.


End file.
